


you're all I want [let me keep you]

by siehn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't ever seen Danny like this; relaxed, and boneless when he's usually such a ball of energy, intense and furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all I want [let me keep you]

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 937  
> Prompt: Relaxation
> 
> Written for h50_50 prompt table #25-1 at lj.

Danny lays in the bed like he belongs there, all burrowed into the sheets, and blankets, and Steve, a living furnace completely boneless against him. He nuzzles his face into Steve’s chest, presses an almost-mindless kiss right over his heart, and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen Danno this relaxed before; he’s usually such a ball of energy, furious, and yelling, and he never stops, not once, and Steve never tries to make him, thinks sometimes that Danny fills the silence for both of them, and he trails a hand up Danny’s spine absently. Everything is so easy between them, even the parts where it isn’t, and he wonders when he fell in love, marvels that he didn’t notice, and blinks when he does notice those blue eyes fixed on him.

“What’s that face, huh? It is way too early for your faces, Steven, you are not moving, I am comfortable, I swear to God, I will fucking murder you,” he says, one breath, half-way to furious, and buries his head back against Steve’s skin, and Steve is helpless against that, against Danny with his ear right over Steve’s heart, and he laughs, shakes his head.

“Didn’t think that was ‘approved police procedure,’” he can’t help teasing, it’s too easy with Danny, but it doesn’t have any real push behind it; he’s enjoying the relaxed, still state they’re in --Danny pressed close, and comfortable, and so free with his affection-- and they both know he isn’t going anywhere. He sneaks one hand up, buries it in Danny’s hair, and smiles because of course, of course Danno complains about it, but Steve knows he doesn’t mean it because he groans, arching up into the way Steve is scratching his nails lightly across Danny’s scalp like a satisfied, lazy cat.

“Shut up,” he mutters, blissed out, and Steve laughs, loves the way Danny glances up at him with a half-grin, crawls up along his body in a way that drags skin against skin deliberately, so good, and kisses him, demanding, and impatient, and sweet all at once.

And yeah, Steve loves him, can’t not, and he grins goofily against Danny’s lips.

Danny seems content with this, the touching, and lazy kisses, and sprawling all over Steve like he owns him, and maybe he does, has since that day in the garage when they stared each other down over their guns. Somehow it doesn’t surprise Steve that Danny claims all of him, every part, even the pieces Steve doesn’t think anyone would want --dark corners, and shattered remnants of himself-- but Danny takes it all, and doesn’t seem to mind that Steve is broken, and messed up, and a little crazy.

“Move in with me,” he murmurs, doesn’t know he’s going to say it until he does, but he doesn’t regret it, wants Danny here, in his house, in his bed, and his arms, all the time, forever, and besides, his house is way better than that shithole of an apartment, and Gracie can have her own room, and--

He doesn’t realize he’s rambling all of this out loud until Danny laughs, looks at him with bright eyes, all amusement, and crinkles, and puts a finger over his lips. Steve wants to look away from him, wants to hide from all that emotion laid bare in Danny’s eyes, his face, all of it out there for Steve to see, and he’s not used to this, sucks at it, but he thinks he might be willing to try, for Danny, so he doesn’t look away, in the end.

“You sure about this, Steven? Positive you’re ready for this kind of commitment, ‘cause I gotta say, babe--”

He rolls his eyes, knows he’s being teased, but grins at the warmth he can see in Danny’s eyes. “Shut up,” he huffs, tugs him back down until they’re all tangled together again, and he can barely tell where either of them begins or ends. He likes it best that way.

“We could,” he hesitates, looks down to where Danny’s watching him with his head resting on Steve’s chest again, fingers twisting through his chest hair idly. There’s a look on his face Steve’s never seen before, soft, and fond, and open, and he swallows hard, continues. “We could re-do Mary’s old room; Gracie can pick out what she wants for it, and help us paint,” he says, thinks he’d like that, and Danny’s grinning at him again, still with the look, and Steve doesn’t know what to make of it, except that he wants to see it every day, to be the cause of it all the time.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but it isn’t Danny reaching up to him, one hand sliding over his cheek all tender, and so _loving_ that it makes him ache a little, inside. Then he’s kissing him, soft, and gentle, and like Steve’s everything that matters in the world, and Steve wants to stay like this forever.

“Took you long enough to ask, I was starting to think I was just gonna have to move in, and maybe then you’d get the idea, get with the program,” he says, like Steve hasn’t been trying to ask him for months now, like he has no idea, at all, of how stupid in love Steve is with him, and Steve just snorts, mutters, and shifts them both until they’re comfortable again, tangled, and together, and Danny sprawled over him, possessive like he’s never gonna let Steve go again. Steve likes that, thinks maybe Danny is just stubborn enough to keep him, to save him from everything, and himself.


End file.
